After The Invasion
by Esperanzameanshope22
Summary: (SYOC) In the aftermath of the Reach Invasion the entire Justice League is gone and only some of the team and their families are left. They hide in the Bat-Cave, attempting to rescue the members who have been captured while mourning the friends and loved ones who they believe to have been lost.
1. Info

Hello... I'm Esperanza and I'm quite new to Fanfiction... so if you don't want to do this, you can completely ignore me. But I plan to write a story with some of the OC's my friend Number Eleven is my OC and I came up with. We decided to turn it into an SYOC story (Submit your OC). We will be co-authoring it. Just kinda both sitting at the computer and telling each other our ideas and stuff. We have very similar writing styles, so we thought it would work really well.

So I'll also put the form on my profile page for copy-pasting purposes, if you want to submit an OC. OC's submitted through reviews will be accepted, but submitting them through PM is preferable. And, if you have an account, I will PM you if your OC is selected. If you are a guest submitting an OC, you will know when announced at the beginning of the story. Number Eleven and I will also be accepting OC's throughout the story until we get to the point that adding main characters would feel kind of dumb because it will be near the end of the story.

Number Eleven and I may also ask if we can make changes to your character, as we will know who the other characters are and how many of each type of character we should have.

Keep in mind that you can have characters related to canon characters, as only some canon characters will appear and it is a post-apoctalyptic setting.

Anyway, this will be the story:

In the aftermath of the Reach Invasion the entire Justice League is gone and only some of the team and their families are left. They hide in the Bat-Cave, attempting to rescue the members who have been captured while mourning the friends and loved ones who they believe to have been lost.

If this review sucks, I'm sorry because I'm pretty bad at writing reviews.

An important thing to mention is that your characters can be villains as well. In fact we need some human bad guys and we encourage you to submit them as well.

Also we need unique OC's. Don't just give us the same hardass personality for every character. Or just the childish badass or the hardass softie. Make your character unique! Please!

You may submit up to 3 OC's we will ignore anymore you submit. Here's the form for an OC, it will be on my profile for copy paste purposes:

Name:

Nickname (If they have one):

Are they a hero or a villain?:

Age:

Birthday:

Family:

Nationality:

Ethnicity:

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Eye Color:

Height:

Weight:

Other Things About Appearance (Please be specific! Include things like body type, face shape, etc):

Distinguishing Features (Birthmarks, Tattoos, Scars, etc):

Personality (Please be very specific!):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Powers/Abilities (Please Be Specific!):

Flaws/Weaknesses:

Strengths:

Motives (Please be specific!):

Desires (Please be specific!):

Secrets:

Anything Else:

Thank you so much for participating in our story! And remember, if you send your character to us in a PM you can make changes to them later if you change your mind. Thank you! Thank you! We really appreciate it! Oh, and we don't own YJ, just want to get that off my chest.

And if you need any clarity on anything, just ask me or Number Eleven!


	2. More Info

Hello again... This is Esperanza...

I think there are a few things we should clarify.

We do need villain characters, whether they're affiliated with the Reach or not, because I believe in a post-apocalyptic YJ universe there would be a TON of other criminals using the invasion as kind of a cover for criminal activity.

Also, we do need characters related to the YJ team and/or the Justice League because the mourning loved ones is gonna be a big part of the emotional parts of the story.

One other thing, please please please please please please DON'T give us OP (over powered) characters. The whole purpose of them being a team is so they can work together and their abilities can compliment each other. So one character with all the powers has no reason to be on the team.

When we do announce our selections, we will write who submitted them to us, unless you don't want us to use your name. If you don't want your name next to your character, just shoot us a PM and we won't put it there. It will just say anonymous. If you don't PM us, we will assume you want your name there.

Thank you to everyone who has submitted so far and everyone who is going to submit! We really appreciate it!


	3. Results! (But SYOC is STILL OPEN!)

Well... We have the results!

YAY!

That was Luna, she loves her 'YAY's

Thank you to EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO SUBMITTED

Here are the ones we selected:

Jack Porter-spikey devil

Kenley Nash-MysteryAgain

Alyssa Basbano-ToLateForMe

Aelish Richards (Green)-Green Eyes Wander

Andrew Elway (Arc)-Green Eyes Wander

Lilliana Iris West-Fangirlingovermarvel

Corey Jay West-Fangirlingovermarvel

Jason Fade-Leopardsplash

Our OC's are:

Ashley Reyes-Esperanzameanshope22

Rebecca Grayson-Number Eleven is my OC

Just one thing to say, we need to have reviews, so please review!

Also, we are planning to kill off at least a few characters, we will consult you before we kill off your character. Remember this is taking place in the DC universe where there's the Lazarus pit, and Ra's Al Ghul was on the Reach's side, so they wouldn't destroy him (or the lazarus pit) so even if a character dies, they could come back later... :) Though there will probably be a character who will die and not come back :(

And we will still be accepting OC's throughout the story until it seems illogical to accept new characters i.e. near the end of the story.

As we get new characters throughout the story, and they are excepted we will announce them in author's notes.

Another huge thank you to EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO SUBMITTED!


	4. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is Number Eleven is my OC! Espy and I are writing an SYOC story (as all of you know)! We don't own YJ, and I agreed to write the first chapter! Thank you for reading!**

 **We hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ashley stretched her arms above her head before lying down on her mattress. She looked around at her team. Her best friend Rebecca was turned towards the rough wall of the cave. Jack was staring at the ceiling and Kenely was polishing her sword sitting up on her mattress. Everyone else was sleeping, except Bart Allen and Damian Wayne. Bart was vibrating in his bed, proof that he wasn't sleeping.

Damian was staring at the bat-computer. As he did for incredibly long amounts of time every night, looking for his two brothers who were still alive. He almost never slept.

Rebecca was shaking slightly, as if crying. Ashley knew exactly why.

Tomorrow was the anniversary.

She always acted like this on the day before the anniversary. And she would take the day off tomorrow. Green would end up picking up the slack. She loved fighting. They would just have to hope they didn't run into Arc. If they did, she would probably end up killing him without someone to hold her back. Kenely and Rebecca were probably the only people who could hold her back.

Ashley would have gotten up to comfort Rebecca, but she knew not to draw attention to it in front of everyone. Rebecca didn't want her teammates seeing her as weak.

Ashley slid under the thin blanket on the stiff mattress. It was freezing in the Bat-Cave, but all they had managed to get was these thin blankets that did almost nothing to keep them warm. And some people had to sleep in sleeping bags or just on top of blankets.

"Damian Wayne, stop playing with your odd device and go to bed." Kenely said, setting her sword to the side.

"No, Nash. I do not take orders from you." Damian replied, staying focussed on the screen.

"If you wish to find Jason Todd and Tim Drake, maybe you should go find them without the use of your 'technology.'" Kenely replied snarkily.

Damian didn't reply, he went back to his computer screen like Kenely hadn't interrupted him.

Kenely slipped under the blanket and turned away from the computers.

Ashley smiled slightly, the scar on her back was starting to ache again.

* * *

Rebecca woke up with water covering her face. She had had the dream again. She always woke up crying on the anniversary.

She curled herself into a ball and hugged her knees. She let herself cry. This was the one day of the year when she didn't care if anyone saw her cry.

Today her uncle Damian would be leading the team, and Green and Kenely would be kicking twice as much ass each.

"Hey, Becky? Are you okay?" Ashley came up behind her and placed a hand on her left arm, right over the Batgirl Tattoo.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rebecca replied, knowing Ashley would be able to tell she was lying.

"Okay." Ashley replied before walking away.

Lily tossed Ashley two breakfast bars. Ashley put one of the bars in front of Rebecca before tearing the wrapper off her own and eating it. She was almost always hungry, but didn't often eat.

Corey grabbed one of the bars from his sister's hand, who smiled at him sarcastically.

Ashley felt an instant wav of envy hit her. That's how Misty had looked at her when they were on the run. When they would share a playful moment even when their world was so bleak.

She sat on one of the couches they had dragged down from the mansion. Green was sitting next to her, cleaning one of her knives.

"Who's patrolling first?" Green asked.

"I'll go." Ashley replied, finishing her breakfast bar.

"Okay." Lily replied.

Ashley stood as the blue beetle armor began to encase her.

She walked to the zeta tube and stepped through.

"Blue Beetle 04" The robotic voice declared as she stepped through.

She stepped out of the only other zeta tube that hadn't been destroyed. The one that had been in the cave. They hadn't been careful when they destroyed the cave for a second time. They left the zeta tubes and part of that room intact by accident. It was pure luck.

"Take off the armor Scarab" She told it. It obeyed and she snuck out of the rubble of the mountain into the almost rubble of what was once called Happy Harbor.

Now it was hardly happy.

She walked down the street, seeing platy of dirty looking people lying on the street. There were plenty of clean people she could see in the few apartment buildings left standing. No doubt supporters of the Reach. People the Reach had hand selected to live like kings while everyone else slept in the dirt.

She could see the school just ahead of her, where many members of the Young Justice team had gone to school before everything went to hell. Bart had gone there. Corey and Lily's mom had gone there too.

It was destroyed, the ceilings were caved in, the walls were crumbling, and a few of the buildings had fallen down. But some were still standing, as if declaring that they would not give up, no matter what.

* * *

 **Okay, the first chapter was a little centered around Ashley, but it won't be like that for the whole story. Everyone who got in will have a chance to shine! Don't worry about that!**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 2

Hi! Esperanza here! I know the last one was kind of focused on our OCs, but everyone will get a chance to shine!

Thank you to everyone who submitted and to everyone reading the story!

We don't own YJ, nor do we own most of the characters in this story.

Number Eleven is actually writing a book! Like a real book that she's gonna get published.

Here we go!

* * *

Lily poked her brother, who was scowling at Jack. Jack was sitting on the leather couch that was pretty torn up. He was just staring at the floor. Lily could see his mouth moving, he was talking to himself. He did that a lot.

She poked him until he looked at her.

"What do you want Lily?" Corey snapped.

"Nothing." Lily smiled. Corey reached to grab her, but she sped to the other side of the Bat-Cave before he could grab her.

She smiled widely while he chased after her. Every time he got close, she flashed to the other side of the cave.

Lily was laughing while Corey had a look of determination on his face, but a smile was poking its way through the corners of his mouth.

Rebecca was still sitting on her mattress, and she still hadn't eaten her breakfast bar.

She watched Corey and Lily chase each other around. Lily could see it was making her angry. But she didn't stop and soon Corey was laughing as well.

"Stop." Rebecca said angrily.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Just stop." She said again.

That's when Lily realized, she wasn't angry, she was sad.

Lily stopped running, and Corey wrapped an arm around her neck.

"Got you." He declared.

"I let you win." Lily replied, smiling back at him.

"A win is a win Baywatch." He smiled at her.

"I thought we agreed you weren't gonna call me that." She said, serious now.

"I forgot, sorry." He now looked serious as well.

Lily saw Kenely roll her eyes from where she was slicing away at one of the beat up training dummies. She'd have to fix that later.

Rebecca was staring at her still, tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

Jason Todd stood outside a building, waiting for his partner to climb out the window with the supplies they needed.

There she was, carrying a black duffel bag. She dropped it down to him before jumping across to the other building and sliding down the wall.

"Good job Crimson." He said.

"Yeah yeah." She replied.

* * *

Kenely could hear the others messing around as she worked on actually improving her skills so she could beat villains fairly.

None of them would listen to her when she insisted that it was dishonorable to use tricks against villains. You had to fight them head on to earn honor.

She really hated it when they used her honor as a distraction to take the villain down from behind. Where she was from fighting someone with dirty tricks was dishonorable.

The ones who were more acrobatic were the ones who needed the distraction more. Rebecca, Corey, Jack sometimes, and Ashley sometimes.

Ashley could usually take on a villain head on with her armor, but sometimes the villain would be too strong, and a lot of the time Jack could teleport around the villain as a distraction or with a blunt object or his fists.

Kenely finally finished slashing the hell out of the dummy. There was basically none of it left to destroy. She brushed her brown hair out of her face. Lily would have to put the dummy back together later, for now Kenely would have to do something else.

Ashley came back through the zeta tube.

"Blue Beetle 04" The zeta tube voice announced her presence.

"Before anyone asks, it was the same as always." Ashley said, dropping onto a couch next to Green. Damian walked over to the training dummy right next to the one Kenely had just finished destroying.

"Uncle Damian?" Rebecca spoke up.

"Yes Grayson."

"Did you find anything on Uncle Jason or Uncle Tim?" She asked, sounding slightly desperate.

"No." He replied, putting the first slice through the dummy.

 **I know that may have been a stupid place to end it, but I need to go. Anyway, sorry for the wait and Espy will be writing the next chapter!**

 **Please please please please please review!**


	6. Chapter 3

Well... Here we are with chapter 3.

We don't own YJ.

Please Enjoy!

* * *

Green rested the back of her head on the top of the sofa cushions, staring at the rough ceiling of the Bat-Cave. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the others talking. The only people who weren't talking to someone were Rebecca and Jack. Ashley was talking to Lily, Corey, and Bart, Kenely was talking to Damian, and Jack was probably talking to himself.

But Green wasn't focussed on what everyone was saying, rather she was just listening to the sounds of their voices.

She was asking herself if she had the right to be jealous of the others, the ones who knew who their parents were, especially the ones who's siblings or at least SOME alive family members. Namely Lily and Corey. They still had each other and the hope that they could save their mother. Rebecca still had her three uncles. Kenely could still get back to her home dimension where her mother lived, Damian still had two brothers, and Bart had his two second-cousins.

But Sean was dead. He had been dead for 2 years. And the only other person she had ever cared about was the person who killed him. She didn't care about him anymore.

"Everyone shut up!" Rebecca suddenly shouted.

Everyone obeyed, surprised by Rebecca's sudden outburst, especially since today was the anniversary of the day her parents died. She usually only talked to Ashley today.

Green opened her eyes and looked at Rebecca, welcoming the chance to take her mind off her deceased brother.

"Why the hell are we just sitting here? There are friends, family, and innocent people being tortured and experimented on up there," Rebecca pointed towards the sky, "And we're just sitting here in our little cave waiting for them to come kill us. So what if we've been safe down here for a year, but that doesn't mean they won't eventually find us. If and when they do, we won't be ready because we're just socializing instead of working on training. So, don't come crying to me when half of us get killed by the Reach." Rebecca finished her monologue before walking over to Ashley and pulling her off the couch.

"Listen, the Reach have people with virtually the same powers as Blue Beetle, so we train with Ashley playing the bad guy and the rest of us learning to fight an enemy much stronger than us, especially those of us who don't have powers."

Rebecca began throwing punches and kicks at her best friend, who continually dodged them without putting on the Blue Beetle armor.

"Rebecca." Ashely said, sternly.

Rebecca ignored her and continued throwing punches.

"Rebecca. Stop." Ashley said, more sternly this time.

Rebecca ignored her again.

"Grayson, get a hold of yourself." Damian grabbed Rebecca's hand before she could throw her next punch.

"I... I... I just don't..." Rebecca's legs began to shake violently, causing her to fall to the floor, Damian still holding her arm, "I just c-can't s-see anyone else d-die... N-Not-t a-aft-ter M-Mom-m and-d D-Dad-d." Tears fell down her face and she attempted to cover them up with her free arm.

Ashely knelt down in front of Rebecca and wrapped her arms around the red-head, who immediately dug her face into Ashley's shoulder.

At least she had known her parents, Green thought.

"None of us are going to die," Lily said, sounding very serious but wearing a gentle smile. A complete contrast to her normal attitude, "I promise."

Kenely just made a sound as if to say 'fools.' without actually saying it.

Green would never say it to Rebecca, but she agreed with Kenely. There was no way this was going to be a casualty-free war.

* * *

"Hey Lissie, do you have a family?" Jason asked the girl sitting on the couch across the room from him.

She gave him a 'really?' glare and went back to polishing her gun.

"Yeah, well, I have a niece, and two brothers left, and I'm trying to decide whether we should team up with them or not." Jason replied, staring out the tiny window.

"Left?"

"Yeah, my older brother was killed about 3 years ago, and my father died during the initial invasion."

"Well, I killed my brother when I was six years old. And my parents don't care about me at all. I'm sure they didn't even notice that I left, they don't even know I killed him." Alyssa replied, her expression didn't change.

"I'm sure they're looking for me, and we may be able to kick more Reach ass if we join the team."

"But they wouldn't let us kill, would they?" Alyssa asked, like that was the most important detail.

"Maybe they'll let us kill Reach. I mean, there's no way Tim would let me kill humans, and neither would Rebecca." Jason replied.

"How do you know they aren't dead? What if all the people who were hiding in the bat-cave are dead and we just don't know." Alyssa smiled maniacally.

"That isn't funny." Jason replied seriously.

"Did I sound like I was joking?"

"You're a terrible person."

"You're just realizing that now?" Alyssa smiled.

* * *

Jack watched Rebecca clutching Ashley's back with her face buried in her shoulder.

Did he have the right to be here? Everyone else had a reason, they lost family to the Reach, or they had friends in captivity.

He still had his father. He still had a home to go back to, regardless of the money problems.

"Should I go home? Is Dad worried about me?" He whispered to himself.

"No, I can't. If I go home, Dad won't be able to support himself. And if I go back now it'll put him in danger." He replied.

"But if he's worried, I should at least tell him I'm okay."

"Do you want them to kill him?"

"Well, no."

"So don't go back."

"But... Everyone here is here because they lost their parents. I still have my father."

"But, now I'm a member of THIS family. I can go back after we get rid of the Reach." He finished the conversation with himself.

* * *

Well... that was chapter three.

We really appreciate reviews, so please give them to us! Thank you!

Number Eleven will probably be writing the next chapter.

Please do review!


	7. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry for the wait! HERE'S CHAPTER 4!**

 **YAHOO!**

 **Sorry about that, I've been watching a lot of Soul Eater lately.**

 **If Jason's OOC we apologize, remember he has lost his father and his older brother, and he's learning that his younger brother is being held prisoner by the aliens oppressing humanity, and that can change a person.**

 **We don't own YJ.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Red Hood 11" The zeta tube announced.

"Crimson 12" The zeta tube quickly followed up.

Jason and Alyssa walked through the zeta tube into the Bat-Cave.

Everybody was staring at them, even Jack stopped looking at the floor and talking to himself to stare at the two new occupants of the Bat-Cave.

"What?" Alyssa asked, trying to sound threatening.

"What are you doing here?" Ashley asked.

Rebecca pulled out of Ashley's grip and ran over to Jason.

"Uncle Jason!" She cried, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Hi Rebecca." He said, patting her head before nodding to Damian, who was trying to hide a look of relief.

"So you are the great Jason Todd. Damian Wayne has been looking for you on his technology every night." Kenely spoke up, glaring at Damian, who glared back.

Jason ignored her.

"What are you doing here?" Ashley repeated, standing threateningly.

"Well, SOMEONE," Alyssa elbowed Jason in the side while glaring, "wanted to help his family."

"Where's Tim?" Jason asked.

Rebecca released Jason before staring at the floor.

"Drake has been captured." Damian replied.

Jason looked surprised, then he took a second before he realized what Damian had just said.

"What do you mean 'Drake has been captured'?" Jason asked.

"The Reach have him." Rebecca said sadly.

Jason didn't respond. He simply walked to the couch Green was staring at him from and sat next to the girl.

"So, what's the plan?" Jason asked, trying to sound laid back.

"We train, we protect innocent people, and we try to stop the reach from obtaining more weapons from their contact." Rebecca replied.

"What about all the people up there? What about Tim, and Artemis, and M'gann, and Conner, and everyone else? They're being experimented on and tortured while we just sit here! We have a beetle here," He gestured at Ashley, "why don't we train with her playing the bad guy? She's really the only one of us who can take a beetle head on, so we need to work on a group take down."

"That was my idea." Rebecca answered.

"Yeah, Jason's right, we gotta hurry up and get strong enough to take down the Reach!" Lily declared.

You could always rely on Lily to be upbeat in the darker scenarios.

"Yeah, Mom's up there! We have to get Mom back!" Corey declared.

"Stop with your ideals. The only way to get stronger is to train. You have to train for years, and even then we are fighting an entire army." Damian spoke up, dragging the atmosphere back to the dark.

"Well, screw it. We can do it. We're the Justice League guys! Well, what's left of it... but our job is to protect innocents and stop the bad guys! So, that's what we have to do! We go out there, we get on board their ship, and we give 'em hell!" Ashley declared, holding up her fist. "Because if we don't help people, who will?"

Something in nearly everyone's eyes shifted.

"Ash is right!" Rebecca said. "If we don't help people, no one else will! We have to be the ones to step up!"

"For now we should train and get stronger, then we can go after the Reach." Green spoke up.

"Then Ash plays the bad guy and we try to fight her." Rebecca suggested.

Ashley nodded, accepting her role.

"Then let's get to work!" Rebecca declared.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait guys!**

 **Life has been really hard and the constant ideas I get for other stories prevent me from working on this one!**

 **But, please review!**


End file.
